


Caged Bird

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I don't see much about these two so I decided to do a little oneshot about them. An oneshot really, really small.
Relationships: Lockdown/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 5





	Caged Bird

Lockdown was known to be a bounty hunter and a collector as well, a collector would be somewhat relative since in fact he only collected parts of his victims.

No matter who it was, if he received money in return he would do any kind of work like he was paid to do a job now.

Lockdown received a fair amount in Shanix to be able to hunt a bot: Starscream, the last seeker. Lockdown was not as dumb as people said he was so much that, he knew perfectly well that whoever had made that request could only have been Tarn.

Tarn was the leader of the BJD group and a traitor hunter but he only hunted whoever had the name on the list sent by Megatron and Starscream was never on the list. It was not difficult to find out.

But a contract was a contract although Tarn only wrote to "make the seeker disappear" and not something more direct like "kill him" or "melt him in hot lava" meant that Lockdown could have a Plan B for Megatron case went after Starscream to recover him since he was the second in command of the Decepticon army.

The bounty hunter prepared everything for the capture of the seeker, he would not hurt him since he had a certain curiosity to find out closely what made Starscream so special and, pressing the last piece of the cell he built for the young man jet, he goes off to capture the target leaving behind a large cell in the shape of a bird cage with stasis handcuffs on the floor.

It was time to capture his bird.


End file.
